Thomas and the Magic Railroad (1997)/ Tropes
Here are the tropes of the unreleased 1997 European-American animated/live-action comedy-drama fantasy adventure film Thomas and the Magic Railroad ''(AKA ''Thomas and the Rainbow Railway). Adored by the Network: 'SRT 1, a channel in Switzerland, aired this film in a loop for 24 hours after it's midnight premiere. In Australia, Channel Nine first aired this film in 2001. They loved this film so much, that they re-aired this film once a month until 2007. In India, Hungama TV liked this film so much, that it reaired once a year until 2012, when Disney Channel got the broadcasting rights. '''Accidental Innuendo: '''Mr. Conductor Jr's phrase: "Do you think those diesels slept in the mud or something?" '''Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: '''Diesel's threats against Harry and Bert. Also, Diesel putting Thomas and Mr. Conductor Jr in the scrapyards. '''Avoid the Dreaded G Rating: '''This trope plays the exact opposite in the Australian TV release. They deleted/shortened many questionable (Junior's phrase about diesels "sleeping in the mud or something", Junior and The Fat Controller smoking bubble pipes, etc.) and frightening scenes (The scrapyard scene (shortened), Diesel yelling at his sidekicks, Junior crying for his cousin (shortened), Junior's parents' death scene, etc.) in order to keep it's G rating in Australia. The WIN airings were uncut, giving their arings of this film a PG rating for "Sexual References and Horror" '''Be Careful What You Wish For: '''Sir Handel wishes he would be a really useful engine, but he ends up turning unlucky. Mr. Conductor Jr was really excited to hang out with his older cousin in Shining Time Station, but he ends up getting lost after taking a wrong turn without knowing and ends up in the Island of Sodor instead. At least he gets a chance to meet the engines. '''Beware the Nice Ones: '''Although, Mr. Conductor Jr does care about his cousin, but after he notices that his cousin was sleeping on a sofa in frount of the TV at the end of the movie, Junior gets pretty upset about it: '- Mr. Conductor Jr: (screaming after he notices that Mr. Conductor was sleeping) SLACKER!!! Mr. Conductor Jr has also argued with his dad a lot before Diesel ran over him and his wife, causing Junior to scream in horror, and he keeps using offensive dialouge. Big Bad: 'Devious Diesel. '''Bowlderize: '''When this film aired on ABC in Australia, Mr. Conductor Jr's phrase, "Do you think the diesels slept in mud or something" was muted due to "sexual references" and in order to not get a higher rating. Also, the scene where Diesel yells at his sidekicks, making them cry, was also deleted in order to not get a higher rating. The scrapyard scene and the scene where Junior breaks down in tears after worrying about his cousin were shortened for the same reason. The scenes where Mr. Conductor Jr and/or The Fat Controller smoking bubble pipes were also deleted for the same reason, to prevent this movie from getting a higher rating. The scene where Junior argues with his parents and their death scene was also cut due to the scene being too dark for children. All of these are largely averted in the Channel Nine airings. '''Continuity Nod: '''Lots of them in the Sodor scenes. Bulgy can be seen as a hen house when Thomas, Percy, and James pass by. This references the aftermath of Bulgy's debut episode. During the engines' conversation at Tidmoth Sheds, James mentions that he remembers the time where he got stung by a bee and got a red nose from the episode "Buzz Buzz". During the same conversation, Gordon mentions that he remembers the time that his whistle was broken and messed up from the episode "Whistles and Sneezes". Bulgy and the other characters from Series 3/Series 4 episodes of ''Thomas the Tank Engine makes cameo appearances in this film, each having a speaking role. This film takes place after the events of Series 4 and before the events of Series 5. 'Character Development: '''Harry, Bert, and the Lorries. Harry and Bert had nasil voices and an entirely different personality. The lorries have the same personalities and voices, but their voices are a tad deeper. '''Cluster F-Bomb: '''Like the "Presicion F Strike" example below, no actual swear words were used, but Mr. Conductor Jr. keeps using offensive dialogue that may upset or offend some viewers, even though the offensive dialogue is at a G-rated and childish level. '''Does This Remind You Of Anything?: '''Mr. Conductor Jr's phrase about if Diesel, Harry, and/or Bert 'slept in mud or something". Also, Mr. Conductor Jr or The Fat Controller smoking a bubble pipe at some points. That sure made Harry and Bert giggle. '''Early-Bird Cameo: '''If this film was released, It would've been the first time 'Arry, Bert, and the Lorries' first appearances. Although, 'Arry was named "Harry", Bert rarely spoke, both of the diesels spoke in high-pitched nasil voices, and the Lorries had voices so deep, you couldn't hear what they're saying. '''Getting Past the Radar: '''There are some scenes that are "questionable" or frightening. It's pretty hard to explain all of them. '''Heel-Face-Turn: '''Harry and Bert, after they had it with Diesel at the end of the movie. '''Keep Circulating the Tapes: '''This film was never released in the US and/or the UK, but in some countries, it was released on VHS or DVD for a very short time. It never got released on video in Australia and/or New Zealand, so good luck trying to watch it. '''Ooh, Me Accent's Slipping: '''Mr. Conductor Jr has a British accent in this film, but his accent sometimes slips into a New Zealand or Canadian accent at certain points. '''Precision F Strike: '''No actual swear words were used in this film, but Junior once called his cousin a "slacker" after he realises that Mr. Conductor was sleeping on a sofa. Lots of viewers were caught off guard when they first heard it. Another shock is when Junior told his dad to "shut up" and called him an "inconsesable jerk" during their argument. '''The Cameo: '''Bulgy, The Lorries, Bertie, Harold, BoCo, Henrietta, Daisy, Mavis, and George made cameo apperances. All of them, except for Harold, had at least one or more speaking roles in this film. Bulgy can be seen in his field as a hen house after Thomas, Percy, and James pass by. He only had one line in this film. '-Bulgy: (feeling sad) Aww, I don't like being a hen house. The lorries from the episode "Horrid Lorry" and George can be seen overhearing the main engines' conversation with Skarloey, Rhineas, Duncan, Peter Sam, Rusty and Sir Handel. The lorries then passed by and made fun of the engines. The lorries each had a few lines, while George had no lines in this scene. Although, George can be seen ranting, "Railways are no good, turn 'em into roads! Pull 'em up, turn 'em into roads!" when he passes by the engines during their conversation on Tidmoth Sheds. '-Thomas:' I can hear what you said, George! '-James and Percy:' You can hear him say what? '''Troubled Production: '''This film never got released in the UK nor the US and got shelved after Barry London, the former CEO of Paramount Pictures, stepped down. Category:Tropes Category:Thomas & Friends series Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Thomas & Friends Category:1997 Category:Unreleased